epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep3 Throw Down
Ye, 2 blogs one day, sue me Also, these blogs won't be once a day, but again, just trying this out here, so this is the last one, I'll find out the schedule later. Caution If you don't like reading long things fuck off...or don't...<3. Episode Wachow: last time, on Total Drama Wiki, the users took part in their first challenge, some succeeded, some did not a-hahahaha, The teams were formed and team TrollBanners were the first to go to the elimination ceremony, Night formed a secret alliance with Coupe, AG and Shoop and planned to vote out Tesla, but as Tesla overheard, he made a plan to get Piet on everyone's bad side and Piet was the one going home. Who will be next, who will win this Night vs Tesla, find out this time on, Total, Drama, Wiki! *Theme song I was too lazy to make* (Screen shows Both teams in the dining room) Night: (with Coupe, Shoop and AG) you all voted for Tesla right? Shoop: yeah. Coupe: of course! AG: yes I did. Night: Fuck! Tesla out smarted us! He doesn't even have an Alliance! Coupe: Night, Calm down will you! Night: BUT TESLA IS STILL HERE! (Everyone in the room looks at Night) Tesla: why yes, Night, I am still here. (Grins) Steeler: Night nigga, after stealin' Piets shit and him blamin' it on me, I would be surprised if ya even stay another day. CW: he's got a point, you put us through drama when we didn't need it, I don't know the point of stealing Piets stuff but it wasn't necessary. Night: it wasn't me! Oh forget it! AG: (to night) hey man, listen, I'm not saying we throw today's challenge but next time we lose we can easily take Tesla out. Shoop: yeah, what AG said. Night: uhg... (With team SpamKillers) Scraw: (watching Night fall apart) heh, he's falling apart, Teslas doing better than I thought. Lak: it, um, seems so. Ynkr: haha, yeah man, Hopefully Tesla makes it to the merge with all of us. Scraw: well, we're obviously gunna lose at some point, so we need more people on our alliance. Lak: um, who do you, um, think we should get. Ynkr: how about that Coder guy, and maybe that Fire guy too. Scraw: hmm, I like it, (to Coder and Fire) Coder, Fire can you come here for a sec. Fire: what? Oh yeah! (Coder and Fire walk over to Scraw) Fire: what is it? Scraw: you guys wanna go far in this competition? Coder: what does that mean? Scraw: Me, Lak and Ynkr are already in a secret alliance. Coder: secret? Plz, everyone knows about it. Scraw: so I was thinki- wait, what? Coder: they're all talking about getting rid of one of you, why? Need help? Fire: interesting. Scraw: Ahg, fine, listen, you wanna form an alliance with one of us, maybe be under cover. Fire: hmm, alright, Coder, what do you think? Coder: seems good, ok, we have a deal, now, Scraw, follow my lead. Scraw: what? Coder: (so rest of the team can hear) No! Scraw, Me and Fire will not be forming an alliance with you! Everyone already knows about it and forming one with you will just hurt our game! Fire: (to coder) oh, I get it, (out loud) Yeah! We have nothing to do with you! Scraw: alright! We don't need you to help us! Fire: Fine then! (Coder and Fire walk away) (Screen shows Wachow walk in) Wachow: greeting final 19! Night: (sarcastically) how special we must be. Wachow: you'll love your challenge today, cause only 5 users from each team will be playing, all the rest will be safe even if their team loses. Steeler: well, I ain't playin' no game today Nigga. Four: I hear ya, ain't no way I be risking myself. Shoop: I'll do it for the team! Wachow: I haven't even said what it was! Shoop: oh, yeah. Wachow: today, is a....Throwing competition! Steeler: (jumps up) Nevermind nigga, I be in dis shit. Ynkr: I'm in also, time to show the team back home I got this game in the bag. Shoop: Deadpool showed me how to do so many things, since Deadpools my best friend, so I'm in as well. Wachow: TrollBanners, SpamKillers, You have, lets see....2 minutes to pick 5 users for each team, now start pickin'! (With team TrollBanners) Night: alright, it's obvious Steeler is playing I guess. Steeler: Yeah Nigga! Night: and I guess Shoop is also up. Shoop: Woo! Night: ok, I suck at sports, so count me out. Anybody else? AG: ohh. Ohh, Me! Night: anybody? Anybody? AG: MEEEE! Night: FINE FINE, AG. CW: sure, why not. I used to play baseball. Coupe: I'll play as well, cause I have some strength I guess. Night: ok, Coupe, Steeler, AG, CW and Shoop, we're set I guess. (With team SpamKillers) Ynkr: I'm in this, I'm so in this. MrA: I wouldn't dare my self to touch anything involved with sports. Scraw: alright, alright, I used to play Football so I'm in it too. Coder: I won't do anything in this, I mean, even though I probably could do really good in it. NF: how so? Coder: my dads a famous Baseball player. All he ever did was show me how to throw a ball even if you're the weakest man on earth. Four: den Nigga, why donchu play?! Coder: to...lazy. Scraw: ok Coder's in. Coder: hey! Fire: I'll do it as well. Scraw: ok, one more person...anybody...anybody...ok fine, Lak, you're in. Lak: what, um...me? (Wachow walks in the room) Wachow: alright, times up! Time to go, follow me! (Wachow leads the group to a field that has soccer goals, Basketball hoops, Football markings and Baseball plates. Wachow: welcome. To The Feild. MrA: that's the name of this filthy place? Wachow: yeah, made it myself, you like it? MrA: well really I- Wachow: don't care, now teams, if you are playing today, please go stand at home base, If you aren't, please go to the dug outs. ''(team members of both teams go to separate Dug outs leaving the chosen 10 on the Field) (At home base) Wachow: alright, here's the rules, we have 3 people up in towers (points up and all users look up) (Screen shows 3 people in 3 different towers) Wachow: the guy on the left is called Paro, the guy in the middle is called Samis, and the guy on the right is called Devil. Devil: Mwhahahaha! Samis: bring it guys, imma famous 10 year old Youtuber, you can't beat me! Paro: Im the Landlord of Luther! Shoop:...what'd he say? Wachow: now, with using just Soccer, Basket, Foot and Baseballs, you MUST, hit them hard enough to knock them out. Team with best 2 out of 3 tower hits wins! Coupe: um, they are 25-30 feet high in the air, we might be able to throw that high but not hard enough to knock them out. Steeler: seriously nigga, what you smokin' Wachow: figure it out yourself then. Steeler: seriously tho, if you be smokin' somethin' I want some too nigga. Wachow: the game begins...NOW! Ynkr: (picks up a baseball and throws it as hard as he can)'' (The ball almost hits the bottom of the window Samis is in) Samis: Ahahahaha! Plz, you can't touch me when I'm in here. Steeler: (grabs a football but when he is about to throw it, it explodes)'' Wachow: e-hehehe, oops, forgot to mention there are balls that are rigged. Shoop: (grabs a soccerball and stares at it) i am the ball. (People start looking at Shoop) Shoop: (places the ball down to kick it) be the ball. (More people look at Shoop) Four: what dat Nigga be doin. Loygan: I don't know, but it looks serious. NF: lets hope not. MrA: he looks like an idiot. Shoop: (runs toward the ball to kick it) I am the ball! (Now everybody is looking at Shoop) Shoop: (kicks the ball sending it no where near where it supposed to hit at all) Coupe: that was anti-climatic. Night: what...the fuck...was that... Shoop:...guess I'm not that ball. Lak: (picks up baseball) oh god, there's no way I can do this. (The ball Lak is holding turns into a spider) Lak: wha- EEEEKK (throws ball super hard into the air) Samis: oh man! That kid is scared of spiders. Ahahaha- Oof! (Samis gets hit directly in the head with the SpiderBall and I'd taken down) Samis: oohhh..... Wachow: that's One point for team SpamKillers! Now, new plot twist (presses a button) (Screen shows the towers raise higher by about 5 feet) Steeler: nigga you best be jokin' me. Wachow: nope, now, next next plot twist. (Screen shows Tbone appear on the top of The middle tower with a Tennis ball shooter) Tbone: I could get used to this. (Starts shooting at users) Ynkr: what the fu-(gets hit) ahg! CW:(grabs a soccerball and is about to throw it) I got thi-(gets hit by tennis ball in the crotch).....Tony...help... Wachow: Ooh! Ahahaha Steeler:(grabs a football and throws it at the middle tower) Tbone:ahahahaha-(gets hit in the stomach by a football) oof, grrrr. (Screen shows Tbone twist a dial on the gun to rapid) Tbone: Ahahaha (starts shooting a rapid tennis ball shooter) Steeler:...oh f-(gets trampled in tennis balls) (Tbone focuses his aim on AG) AG: Oh come on, I haven't even thrown a ball yet! (AG is running away from Tbone's aim) CW: hurry, while he's distracted (throws a baseball coming no where close to even hitting the Tower) Coupe: (throws a ball almost hitting Devil) Ynkr: (still dizzy, throwing any ball he can Find which don't go far) Steeler: (also dizzy, throws a baseball right at Paro, hitting him and knocking him out) Team TrollBanners: Woohoo! Steeler: uhg...how'd I do that? Paro: uh, durhaha....uhg... Wachow: and that's one point for team TrollBanners! One Guy left! AG: (still running) C'mon man, stop! Tbone: meh (focuses aim on Coder) Coder: (laying down the whole time) ahh-AAHHHG!(getting hit) Scraw: (throws a ball at devil hitting him in the stomach but not knocking him out) Shit! Shoop,CW, Lak: (all throw a ball barely coming close to Devil) Devil:MWAHAHAHAHA! Steeler: (throws a ball at perfect height) Coupe: guys look! Steeler: (the ball is at perfect speed) Scraw: shit! Steeler: (the ball is about to hit Devil) Devil: oh no! Shoop: my turn! (Throws a ball 10 times faster than Steelers) Steeler: wha- (Shoops ball hits Steelerswww ball out of the way) Night: No! Coupe: Why! Shoop: so close! Steeler: (looks at the ball in awe) b-b-b-b. (Ynkr picks up a ball and throws it perfectly at Devil and knocks Devil out) Ynkr: YES! Scraw: Woo! Coder: I did it! Lak: um...you? Coder: well, y'know, I helped a little. Lak: um...ok. Wachow: and Team SpamKillers are the victor! Team SpamKillers: Woo! Wachow: Team TrollBanners, you go to the elimination ceremony...right now! Night: wait, don't we have time to think this through? Wachow: nope! Remember, you can only vote for Coupe, Shoop, AG, Steeler and CW. Start voting now! Confessional Cam Night: Shoop is still part of my alliance, so it's between Steeler and CW...who's the bigger threat to me. Coupe: Night told me on his way out who he voted for, so I must do the same. Shoop: this is nerve racking, hopefully my alliance pulls through. Steeler: dat nigga messed me the fuck up, we woulda won dis challenge. CW: I feel like I'm in danger, I didn't do anything today worth staying, man. Back to Wiki Wachow: ok, I only have 4 marshmallows, for 5 users, Steeler, CW, AG, Coupe and Shoop...first person safe is Coupe. Coupe: excellent! Wachow:....AG, CW, you're safe. AG: Awesome! Wachow:Shoop, Steeler, this is the final marshmallow...and it goes to... Shoop: (looks at marshmallow deeply) Steeler: (crosses his fingers) Wachow:...Steeler Steeler: Yeah! ma Nigga! Shoop: What, but, why! Night: Wait wait wait, there's no way that happened, I know Steeler had at least 4 votes, plus anyone else who voted for him. AG: ..oh...um Night:(looks at AG) you didn't... AG: he made us lose, I thought it was the right choice. Night: HE WAS PART OF THE ALLIANCE! Shoop: hey, hey, no worries, I'm out, i still got Deadpool. Wachow: speaking of that, time for your worst fear, which is....(looks at paper)...Abe Lincoln? Shoop: OH NO, NO, NOT ABE LINCOLN. (Abe Lincoln appears) Abe: ah, the Deadpool friend, y'know Deadpool, the one I tried to kill. Shoop: No, No! AHHH. (Shoop runs away with Abe chasing him off the island and far away) Wachow: well, there's that, anyways, What challenge awaits our remaining users, will new friends be made, and who will be the next person taking on their fear, find out next time on, Total Drama Wiki! Votes Shoop: Steeler, AG, CW, Patts, Meat, Tesla Steeler: Night, Shoop, Coupe Category:Blog posts